


Is this... Is This a Kid Fic?

by Creepyjacobisbad



Series: Twilight Works [3]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, FTM, Kid Fic, M/M, Oops, Self-Harm, Trans Character, Vampires, Werewolves, duh - Freeform, oh i just remembered one, that's it so far folks i'll let you know when more stuff happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepyjacobisbad/pseuds/Creepyjacobisbad
Summary: Yes. It is a kid fic. Welcome to my last gift to the Twilight fandom! As of right now, that is. I don't have anything else planned, it what I'm saying. Here, we see Bella, Jacob, and their sons cope with their new family member, who happens to be an immortal child! The Volturi doesn't take this too well, so Bella and Jake have to fight off vampire royalty while convincing their new daughter that other kids are friends, not food.WARNING: lost interest at the end and it's total shit, so, sorry. like I really am sorry. i'm almost guaranteed to return to this once I get back in my twilight groove though, so keep an eye out if you're interested?





	1. yes I listened to a thousand years while writing it

Forks was beautiful.

She hadn’t thought that when she first moved there, and she had been sure she never would. It had been so grim and dark compared to Arizona. It had felt like a prison.

But, she had slowly adjusted to the deep greens of the forest, to the gentle grey of the sky. It stopped feeling oppressive, and felt comforting.

It felt like home.

Another thing she would never have believed when she first arrived. She was a mommy's girl, she couldn’t see herself getting along with Charlie so well, couldn't see herself enjoying living with him. But she did.

She had gotten so close to Charlie, and she was so grateful. He was such an interesting character, not awkward and boring like she had once thought.

Many things she had thought about Forks had proven to be wrong, which she didn't mind in the least.

She was at peace here. She wanted to spend the rest of her life here.

And after today, she knew she would. No turning back.

“Are you ready, Bells?” her father asked, looking dapper in his tux.

She smiled, and nodded. “I’ve never been more ready for anything.”

He extended his arm, and she took it.

Gracefully as she could with her natural clumsiness, she took her first step forward.

Then the next.

Flower petals littered the dirt path, and she smiled.

Pink carnations. Just like her soulmark.

They walked down the aisle, family and friends grinning and crying. Her mother, trembling with happiness.

And, there, at the altar, the love of her life.

Hair low enough to brush his shoulders, part of it pulled back in a braid, pink carnation pinned delicately.

Dark eyes glittering with love and excitement.

Tears sliding down his face

She felt herself tearing up, and she squeezed her father’s arm.

“I’m so fucking happy.” she whispered.

“Me too.”

Fuck, Charlie was crying. Oh, she was going down for sure.

He let her go with a kiss to the cheek, and then there was only a few more steps.

On her side, Paul, Seth, and her maid of honour, Quill, beamed at her.

On Jake's side, Embry choked back tears, and Jared and Sam gave her subtle thumbs up.

Leah and the other pack members sat in the front row, eagerly waiting for the ceremony to start.

And soon it would.

He extended his hand.

She took it, a tear escaping when she saw her engagement ring.

Fuck, this was really happening. She was finally going to do this.

She turned to face him, and he looked at her like she was the only thing in the world.

“Hi.” he whispered.

“Hi.” she giggled.

“We’re getting married.”

She leaned her forehead in so it touched his. “I know.”

When Bella had attended weddings before, she’d found the ceremony sweet, but long winded.

Now, she hung onto every word the priest sad, knowing it was tying her forever to the man before her.

Fuck, this was the best moment of her life.

Finally, they got to the part she had been waiting for.

“Do you, Isabella Swan, take him, Jacob Black, to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” her cheeks hurt from how wide her smile was.

The same was asked of Jake, and to no one’s surprise, he responded with a very emotional “I do.”

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Without hesitation, they did.

Their friends and family cheered, and she could have sworn she heard Paul sobbing behind her.

She pulled away, and gazed deep into his eyes.

“I love you, Jacob.”

“I love you too, Bella Bella.”

The party afterwards was filled with embarrassing stories about both newlyweds, good dancing, bad dancing, and, as to be expected of Bella, a disastrous trip.

Luckily, nothing was injured but her pride.

Her mother congratulated her numerous times, her happy tears never really drying.

“Oh, Bella. I’m just so happy that you’re happy, here, in Forks, with these people.” she brushed her daughters hair out of her eyes. “I’m glad you found a home where I couldn’t.”

“Me too, mom.”

Charlie was, somehow, even more emotional.

He couldn’t quite get words out, just choked out something about how much he loved her, and pulled her into a hug.

The pack was just as excited about the whole thing.

“I mean, I’m not saying you copied Quill and I by getting married, but that’s what I’m saying.” Embry joked over a glass of champagne.

“Excuse you, Sam and Emily did it first. We’re all just copying them.” Jake countered, arm over his wife's shoulders.

“Doesn’t count.” he dismissed, and his bearded husband laughed.

“He’s right. We just had ours, so you’re copying us.”

“Does that mean Brady and Kim will be copying us?” Bella quirked her brow.

“Now you’re getting it.” Embry cheersed her.

“And Collin and Beth will be copying them.” Jake looked over to the couple, who were tearing up the dance floor.

“Guess that makes Paul and Jared the odd ones out.” Embry elbowed Paul.

“Hey man, I told you. I’m not getting married.” he shoved his friend off. “I don’t need romance. It’s for suckers.”

“See, when Ellie says that, I believe her. I genuinely think she’s happy single. But you? You’re a love bug waiting to bloom.”

“That made zero fucking sense.” Paul scoffed, but Quill nodded.

“My man has a point. I can see it now, Paul. You’ll settle down soon enough.”

“Shut the fuc-”

“Paul!” Jared called from across the field, waving something in his hands. “I just got the coolest fucking commission for a tattoo!”

“That’s awesome!” Paul shouted back, genuine joy in his voice.

“And I think I know who with.”

Paul scowled and hit the curly haired man in the back of his head. “Whatever.”

Bella chuckled, and relaxed into her husband’s side.

His warmth filled her, and she sighed happily.

This. This was all she could ever ask for. Her friends, her family, her darling.

It was perfect.

She was honestly waiting for a vampire to appear and ruin it.

Sure, it had been three years since the Cullen’s, and all vampire nonsense, had left, but she wasn’t convinced that meant vampires were done with her.

Something was coming. She knew that much.

But, that was okay. Because she had love, and support, to get her through it.

She could handle anything the blood suckers threw at her.

Fucking absolutely anything.

 

Her challenge was accepted sixteen years later, when a kindhearted vamp decided to give a dying child a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i rewrote this dumb thing three times and specifically included Quill having a beard because it's i m p o r t a n t  
> so uh appreciate it pls uwu


	2. the aforementioned kids

Mornings were hell and the only good thing about life was that it ended.

“Charlie, if you don’t give me back my fucking gloves I will bite your goddamn nose off!”

“They’re not your fucking gloves! Besides, they go with my outfit more!”

“Bullshit!”

Also all teenagers can choke and die.

Especially the edgy ones that fought over fingerless gloves.

“No one will get to fucking wear them if you all don’t shut the fuck up!” Bella roared. “And Charlie, really? Fingerless gloves, with that shirt? Don’t be tacky.”

He pouted and examined his tank. It was red, and had a bloody smiley face on it.

“I thought it would look cool.”

“No, the leather bracelets would look much better. So, give your brother back the gloves, and go find them. I think they were in the bathroom.”

“Kay.” he threw the edgy gloves to his brother and disappeared into another part of the house.

“Jake!” she bellowed. “Get your ass up! Johnson needs his truck by tonight, and you’re not done yet!”

She heard a very loud groan come from their shared bedroom, and knew that meant he was finally up for the day.

“Ashton, do you have your lunch packed?”

He flipped his hair, so his emo bangs fell more directly into his eyes. “Yeah, I made a sandwich last night, with the leftover chicken.”

“Smart boy.” she ruffled his head. “What else?”

“Apple. Gummies.”

“Good, okay, you’re good to go. Charlie is driving you in today.”

“I know, I know.” he waved her off. “I’ll wait for him in the living room.”

“No complaining if you have to leave before your show is over.” she warned him.

“Okay!”

She spun on her heel. Charlie had been gone long enough to find the bracelets.

“Charles? Buddy? How we looking?”

“Why did none of you shitheads tell me my Mohawk was flat?” was his response. “I’ve got to get it in the air.”

“Buddy, you have a test first period. Your hair is fine as is.”

“Like hell it is!”

Bella bumped her face against the fridge.

“You two can’t afford to be late!”

“Mom, this is a special episode! Are you sure I can’t stay a bit longer to finish it?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed. “I am positive! You need to go to school!”

She heard her son grumbling from the other room.

Jake stumbled into the kitchen; pants drooping, hair a wild mess.

“Coffee?” he mumbled.

She handed him his mug. “I’ve got you, Baby.”

He smiled and kissed her cheek. “Love you, Bella Bella.”

Charlie came back out.

“Yes choker? No choker?”

“Yes choker.” his parents decided.

“Thanks!” he slipped it on. “Okay, we’re off.”

“Have fun. Good luck on your test.” Bella waved.

“Love you guys!” Charlie picked up his bag and snagged his brother.

“Love you.” Ashton gave his parents quick hugs.

“Love you both.”

“Love you, kids.”

The teens left the house, and Bella relaxed against the counter.

“Phew, two kids out, one more to go.”

“Oh, haha.” Jake sneered at her and took a sip from his coffee. “Damn, this is good, Bella Bella. You’re so nice to me.”

“Anytime.” she placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I’ve gotta get dressed for work, and so do you.”

“Don’t remind me.” he wrinkled his nose. “I’m so tired today, Bella Bella. And I’m my own boss. I could probably take an hour or two off.”

“If you think you can fix the truck by then, then go for it.” Bella shrugged. “But I’ve gotta be in the flower shop by nine, we’re getting a big shipment today.”

“Ooo, good luck with that.” he sat down at the table with a muffin. “Yeah, I’m staying in for a bit. Damn, who knew being old made you so tired?”

“Shut the fuck up, you’re only thirty five. That’s not old.”

“Feels old.” he mumbled into his mug.

“Stop, you’re making me feel old. I’m two years older, remember?”

“Ha. You’re ancient.”

She bopped him on the head. “Don’t be mean.”

“Never have I ever been mean to you, Bella Bella.”

“Bullshit.”

She walked into her bedroom while her husband laughed.

After she dressed herself, she pressed a kiss to her husbands forehead, and left the house.

The flower shop wasn’t far from their house, but then again, in Forks, nothing was really far away.

Even though she had taken ownership from Emily when she graduated from business school, Emily was still an avid employee, always there long before Bella.

“With Alex and Evan out of the house, it just feels so empty.” was her reason when asked.

Bella always shuddered thinking about that. Charlie would be leaving home in a few years, and the knowledge made her sad.

“Hey, Em!” Bella called as she entered the store.

“Back here!” the older woman called from the backroom.

Bella made her way there, fingers trailing along petals and leaves as she passed plants.

“What’s-” she cut herself off as she opened the door. “-up.”

Emily was struggling to arrange an unreasonable amount of garden gnomes.

“I think I hit an extra zero on our purchase.” she grunted, moving a box while sidestepping the ceramics on the ground.

“Holy shit, Emily.” Bella tugged at her ponytail. “What the hell are we going to do with all of these? How many are there?”

“A hundred.”

Bella choked.

“Can we even fit that many in the store?”

“I’m almost positive we cannot, no. We’ll have to put them in a storage locker.”

“Shit, okay.” she gave her hair a sharp yank and let it go. “I’ll load some into the back of the truck, move things around in the locker, and we’ll store as many as we can there. If all else fails, we’ve got some room in the basement, and at Jake’s garage.”

“Kay, sounds like a plan.” Emily brushed a strand out of her face. “Come on, I’ll help you get these to the truck.”

The process took a ridiculously long amount of time, as the gnomes were far from light.

“Fuck, okay.” Bella grunted. “That’s enough for now. I think that’s, like, twenty? And we can probably store that much in the store.”

“So, eight trips for you then?”

“Oh, joy.”

The storage locker was, unfortunately, in another town half an hour away, so Bella spent most her day traveling back and forth with an ungodly amount of lawn statues in her truck.

On her final trip there was when something of notice happened.

The storage unit was surrounded by woods, blocked off by a chain link fence. And from those woods, Bella heard a strange noise.

A noise that sounded far too much like someone begging for their life for Bella to just let it go.

She scaled the fence with ease, something she had learned to do when her toddlers had made wild escapes with their freakish speed, thank you Jacob, and ran towards the noise.

She had to weave around many a tree, but again, thanks to her wild children, fuck you Jacob, she had mastered that as well.

The cries for help got louder and louder, until finally she could make out the shape of a man, sprawled on the forest floor.

Bella ran faster, and stood in front of him.

“What’s wrong? Who’s hurting you?” she panted.

He could only whimper and point behind her.

She whirled on her heel, and to her shock, saw a child.

She appeared to be about twelve years old, with long, raven coloured hair, pale skin, and, most noticeably, ruby red eyes.

Well, that and the blood around her mouth were what really stood out to Bella.

She glanced back at the man, and saw a wound on his leg.

Yep, she’d bit him.

Bella strained her memory. Did it have to be a conscious decision to turn someone, or was the bite enough?

The man's screams went up an octave, and he began to twitch sporadically.

Well, he was turning, so she guessed the latter.

“Oh, fuck. Fuck! Sir, sir you’re turning into a vampire.” she tried to communicate with him, but he didn’t seem to focus on her words. “Sir, is this what you want? Do you want to be a vampire?”

“This is hell!” the man screamed. “Kill me! I can’t go through this anymore!”

“Sir, are you sure-” but the girl had already gone in for the kill.

Bella sat back and watched in horror as she drained him completely.

When she finished, the girl faced Bella, and hissed.

“Hey! None of that!” Bella scolded loudly, and the girl flinched. “What the fuck, kid? You can’t just fucking kill people! That’s murder! Which is very very wrong! What were you thinking?”

The child trembled, and Bella was sure she was about to be her next victim, but then she wearily replied “I don’t know what else to do. I’m just- I’m hungry, and it’s like my body makes me.”

Bella took a second to process this. Well, newborns did have the strongest urges out of all vampires, and this girl, in her dirty Live Laugh Love shirt, couldn’t have been turned that long ago.

“How long have you been a vampire?”

The girl shrugged and rubbed her nose. “Since winter, I guess?”

Well, it was spring now.

“Just to clarify, winter last year, right?”

The girl nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay, okay.” Bella pulled at her hair. “Are you with anyone?”

She shook her head. “The lady that bit me left after it stopped hurting. Said she’d done her job, and didn’t want to get arrested? Or something?”

Bella thought of the Volturi and shuddered. “Or something.”

The girl pulled at her frayed shoelace strings.

“I’m sorry about hurting that guy. I tried to stop, I always try to stop, but I can’t. I just have to keep going until I’m full.”

Bella sighed.

She knew what she was going to do. Had known since she had first seen the girl, and would have done it even if the girl had said she loved to hunt.

Because dammit, she was just a kid.

“What’s your name?”

“Winnie.”

“Well, Winnie,” Bella took a deep breath, “would you like to come home with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty sure I'll never say it in story, so here's the tea. Charlie is a trans boy. There's actually a lil story behind this, so here it is. I was watching Breaking Dawn, and they were so sure Nessie was a boy, even Edward, who read her thoughts, so i was like hey! trans boy nessie. and then i was like hey! i'm writing a kid fic! i can totally do that! so uh here it is. he's on hormones, so I might mention him taking a shot, and he doesn't have top surgery yet. i think. sorry, Charlie.  
> okay! that's it!


	3. folks we have an uh oh on our hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ everyone who reads this book after it's finished or basically has at least one more chapter than this, move along. i'm keeping this because I'm an attention whore who likes looking back on comments but it adds nothing to the story

hi yes, me the author. you've probably seen my hilarious little notes here and there because i think i'm funny and i like to share that with people.  
anyways, i have a situation. i wanted to write breaking dawn for Edward Bella closure, but we kinda already got that in the last book. so, what's left to do? i could keep going with this, but it doesn't feel right. it doesn't feel like its adding anything, which bothers me a wee bit. and by wee bit i mean shit ton. so, i was thinking, what if my Bella met Stephanie's Bella? like, some weird fanfic plot thing puts my bella in her world-  
WAIT HOLY SHIT WHAT IF THEY SWITCH LIVES  
okay tell me what yall think about that that could be fun

Like obviously it would be kinda Edward bashy but that’s why you people are reading this right?

EDIT: Kay folks. My friend and the lovely commenter below said it was a good idea so we doing that. The only thing that will change is the ending to chapter two.  
Peace

EDIT EDIT: I'm a mcfuckin LIAR because now that i have a plan i feel good about, i have no more doubts about finishing this one. so! both!  
and i said i was done after this story oops


	4. hi folks we're back to actual content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, the new plan is: finish this story, write a Bella swap. gucci? gucci.

 

 

Her family took it rather well.

“Oh, fuck no! I’ve heard enough horror stories, I’m not living with a vampire!” Ashton slammed his fist on the dinner table.

“Quite being rude, you shithead!” Bella snapped back.

“I don’t give a damn! This is crazy! She’s a fucking newborn! She’ll kill us in our sleep!”

“She can learn to control it! She can live off animal blood!”

“Like hell she can! Charlie, back me up here!”

“What?” Charlie looked up from where he was petting Willis with Winnie.

“Dammit, traitor!”

“Hey, she seems cool!” Charlie defended. “Besides, we can finally do something with all those clothes we said we were going to donate and never did.”

“Really? That’s what you’re thinking about?”

“Anything would be better than these clothes.” Winnie grimaced. “My jeans are basically stiff at this point.”

“What the hell.” Charlie gaped.

“We can’t have that.” Bella frowned. “What size are you? We should have some skirts for you, and if I remember correctly, we should have some Diamond Girls shirts you can wear.”

“Mother, no!” Charlie was aghast. “How could you even consider putting her in those clothes?”

“What, would you rather she dress like an emo like you?”

“Yes! It’s the only sensible way to dress!”

“Oh, piss off, Charlie. She can wear whatever she wants, and if her current shirt is anything to go by, she’ll probably like the pink stuff.”

“Oh fuck no, this will not do.” Ashton forgot his reservations and marched over to the vampire. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her away.

“Wha- what?”

“We’re putting real clothes on you. This is bullshit. Charlie, do you think that skull shirt is up there?”

His brother shook his head. “No, but I know there’s Fresh Corpse tee in one of the garbage bags.”

Ashton pulled down the ladder to the attic.

“It will do.” he faced Winnie. “If anyone asks about it, say your favourite song is Momma Don’t. It’s obscure enough for you to pass as a fan.”

“O-okay?”

Ashton went up, then Charlie ushered Winnie up.

“Boys, wait-”

The attic door slammed shut.

The fuck?

Her son went from not wanting anything to do with the girl, to trapping himself in an enclosed room with her.

The power of emo indoctrination was not to be underestimated, apparently.

Bella sighed heavily into the table top.

Well, at least he seemed more likely to let her stay.

Bella rubbed her temple as her phone buzzed.

She slipped it out of her pocket, and saw it was from Jacob.

“Hey, what’s-”

“Bella, there’s a vampire on our land. Don’t worry the kids, I’m coming home to take care of it, but keep them safe.”

“Jake, wait-”

“The others are already on their way. We’ll be right there, darling. Don’t worry.”

“Jake-” he hung up.

Well, shit.

 

Winnie was hungry.

That wasn’t exactly a new feeling for her, but trying to control it was.

Like, really, really trying. She didn’t want to eat her new friends.

They were nice; they had a bird, and gave her cool clothes.

The shirt they put her in was very baggy, but they told her that was the point. She opted to wear a dark skirt, and black and white leggings.

The teens nodded their approval, and Winnie beamed.

She’d missed having company. But, the reason she had been lonely for so long was getting harder to ignore.

She clenched her fist and tried to exhale, only to remember she couldn’t do that anymore.

Not doing human things was weird, especially since she still thought of herself as one.

She wouldn’t call herself a vampire, it didn’t feel right. None of her new body felt right.

It felt really, really cold.

She was not a fan.

“Hey, are you okay?” Charlie asked softly.

She flinched, startled from her thoughts.

“Oh, um, yeah. I’m okay.” she dug her nails into her fist. She couldn’t tell them she was hungry. Ashton would start yelling at her again, and he was being so nice right now.

“I’ve got a spikey headband!” he grinned, head poking through the attic door.

“Perfect!” Charlie reached for it, and placed it on her head.

Her whole body tensed when he leaned in, and she only relaxed when he got up to look out the window.

“So, how long will you be staying with us?” he asked.

She fiddled with her fingers.

“I’m not sure? I don’t really have a plan. This was sorta, you know, uh, spontaneous.”

He nodded. “Don’t sweat it, I can barely decide what cereal I want in the morning. Hell, mom’s nuts for kids, especially vampire ones. She’ll probably want to keep you.”

“Charlie!” Ashton hissed.

“I’m not just saying that. We’ve all heard the Bree story. Mom won’t let another one go.”

Winnie wrinkled her brow. “Bree?”

“Way to go, asshole.” Ashton grumbled.

Charlie threw a shirt at him. “There’s no harm in saying it.” he turned back to Winnie. “Mom met a young vampire when she was a teen, but the Volturi killed her. She was considered an immortal child, which is forbidden or some shit.”

Winnie froze. “Does that make me...forbidden?”

“Yep.”

“Charlie!”

“What? What’s the point in hiding it? Even if she didn’t stay with us, they would still go after her. She needs to be informed.”

The fourteen year old harrumphed.

“Whatever.”

“Does- does that mean they’re going to kill me?”

Ashton scoffed. “Of course not. Mom doesn’t take vampires shit. She’ll keep you safe. Which is why I didn’t think it necessary to tell you. There’s no point in worrying you for nothing.”

Winnie scrunched up her face. “But, your mom is human. What can she do against an army of vampires?”

Charlie grinned. “You’d be surprised. She’s fought off a lot of vampires in her time. One time, she killed a coven of four vampires that tried to stake their claim here. That was metal.”

Winnie squinted at him. “You’re pulling my leg.”

“Nope. She kept their eyes to prove it. It’s pretty sick.”

Winnie flared her nose. “Ew, gross!”

Ashton shivered. “I used to refuse to go in the pantry because they were in there.”

Winnie gently cupped her face. “Will she cut out my eyes if I misbehave?”

“Yes.”

“Ash! Shut the fuck up!”

He snickered. “Fine, fine. No, she won’t do that. Less you like, kill one of us or something.”

Winnie swallowed. Or at least, made the motion to.

She really didn’t want to lose her eyes. Or hurt her friends.

Or lose her eyes.

She really didn’t want that to happen.

Charlie shifted by the window.

“I think- I think someones coming.”

“I think so too.” Winnie whispered.

It had been hard to tell, since the house was shrouded in a weird smell, but she could tell more of it was getting closer.

“Dammit, how the hell did we forget about the wolves?” Ashton growled.

“Do we go down? Or wait for mom to scare them off?”

“I want to hear what’s going on.” Ashton crossed his arms.

“I can listen.” Winnie offered.

“Okay, but how do we hear the wolf side?’

“Well, we could-”

“PAUL! BACK YOUR BITCH ASS UP OFF MY LAWN.”

“Or we could listen to her shout.” Winnie rubbed her ear.

“YOU KNOW I DON’T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU’RE SAYING, SO YOUR LITTLE GROWLS MEAN SHIT TO ME. THEY MEAN DICK TO ME, PAUL.”

A brief silence.

“SHIFT BACK COWARD AND ARGUE WITH ME LIKE A MAN.”

“Do you think he’s going to-”

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HIDING A VAMPIRE, BELLA?”

“NONE OF YOUR GODDAMN BUSINESS.”

“THE HELL IT’S NOT.”

“LISTEN, I’M HANDLING IT. IT’S BEING HANDLED. SO YOU CAN- JARED, JARED BACK THE FUCK UP BITCH.”

A muffled voice was heard.

“NO I WILL NOT STOP SHOUTING. FUCK YOU.”

“DON’T SPEAK TO MY HUSBAND THAT WAY.”

“This is going to take awhile.” Charlie sighed.

Two hours. It took two hours for the fight to die down. In that time, all the werewolves had gathered, including Bella’s husband.

It was settled when a man Charlie identified as Sam asked to see the vampire, so they could confirm it wasn’t a threat.

Charlie and Ashton protested, but Bella assured them it would be okay.

Reluctantly, they led her to the front yard.

Winnie cowered when she saw all the angry faces glaring at her.

“It’s okay.” Charlie whispered. “They’re mad mom put up a fight, not at you.”

“Well, they’re kinda mad at you.”

“Shut up, Ash.”

Sam paled when he saw her.

“Are you shitting me, Bella?” Paul rubbed his forehead. “It’s a kid? Why the hell would you hide a kid from us?”

“I wasn’t sure how you’d react!”

“Well, we wouldn’t bite the head off a kid!”

“Good! I’m glad to hear that!”

A man with curly hair and a short beard approached her.

“Hey, my name is Quill.” he waved. “What’s your name?”

“Winnie.” she answered quietly, eyes fixed firmly on the ground.

Charlie moved in front of her slightly.

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt her.” he smiled at the girl. “What are you doing in Forks?”

“Is that where I am? I was just making my way down the country.”

“Do you not have a place to stay?”

She shook her head. “No. No I don’t.”

Her head was starting to hurt. All these people, all the blood, it was so intense.

Her brain felt like it was trying to pound its way out of her skull.

She clenched her fist.

Can’t let them know.

Can’t let them know.

“Winnie? Did you hear me?”

She shook her head.

“No, sorry. Got distracted. What did you say?”

“I asked if you wanted to come inside with us.”

She looked around, and saw only she, Quill, and the boys remained.

“Come on, Winnie.” Charlie jerked his head. “Let’s go in.”

She felt panic spike through her.

“Sure, okay.”

Her, in a confined space, with a bunch of living people.

What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wolfs in the movie: yes we will kill a baby  
> wolfs here: no???? that is bad??? is baby??
> 
> also i'm gonna fuck Winnie up a bit, so get ready for that.


	5. short but sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale is a garbage show with garbage writing and garbage acting but uh. I want to write a werewolf vampire au for it. Anyone interested? I would write it after is and it would put the Bella swap back a bit but. I really want to.

So many things had gone so very wrong, it wasn’t even funny.

First, the wolves had all run over, meaning their blood was flowing, meaning they smelled very strongly to Winnie.

Second, they had all just had an argument, meaning another adrenaline rush, meaning another burst of powerful blood smell.

She was sure it couldn’t get any worse.

She was sat on a chair in the corner of the kitchen, hands gripping her knees tight enough to tear her tights.

Thankfully, no one seemed to notice.

Bella was speaking with her husband in hushed tones over the sink, and Quill and another man were discussing the situation by the doorway into the living room, where the rest of the wolves were.

She mimed a deep breath. She could do this. She’d already eaten today, and a grown man at that. She would be fine.

She could do this.

“Winnie, come here.” Bella beckoned.

Here we go.

She stood up and walked over stiffly.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

Winnie nodded tersely. “Just, a lot of people here. I, uh, I’m not a fan of crowds. They make me nervous.”

And hungry, but there was no way she was saying that.

“Alright.” she faced her husband. “I believe in us, Jake. We can do this.”

He sighed, and held her hand. “Okay. If you’re sure.”

“Sure about what?” Winnie looked at both of them.

Bella smiled. “Do you think you want to try living with us?”

Winnie was floored.

Living with them?

Having a home?

Having… having a family?

It was too good to be true.

Her instincts honing in on everyone’s pulses was proof enough of that.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” she gritted out. She hated admitting she couldn’t control herself, but she couldn’t. This was the first time she’d managed to ever since she’d changed.

Bella crouched to eye level. “I know your thirst is strong right now, but that’s okay. We can help you through it. We want to. Do you want to give us a chance?”

Yes. Desperately. But, she wasn’t sure it was a good idea.

She turned to Jacob.

He smiled at her.

“I have faith in you, girlie.”

Her dead heart swelled with happiness at that.

Maybe this could work.

“Um, okay. If it’s not a bother.”

“We wouldn’t ask if it was.” Bella gave her a pat on the back, and Winnie flinched.

She had to get out of the house, and soon, if she wanted this arrangement to last.

She hadn’t even been there a day yet and she was close to cracking. How pathetic was that?

“Come on, we’ll introduce you to everyone.”

Or, she could stay for a bit longer. That was an option too.

She followed them into the living room, and everyone turned to face her.

She did not like that.

She made a fist.

You’re fine.

You’re fine.

You can do this.

“Everyone, this is Winnie. She’s a newborn vampire I found outside my storage unit. Winnie, this is Sam, Paul, Jared, Brady, Collin, Embry, Quill, Leah, Seth, and, of course, Jacob. You already know the kids.”

She nodded.

“We’ve decided to let her stay with us, with our family.”

Her eyes flickered to Ashton, expecting disappointment, or more anger, but he seemed content with the news.

The kid that literally had been cursing out her existence an hour ago was okay with her living with them.

She couldn’t mess this up.

She couldn’t.

She squeezed her fist tighter.

Relax, relax.

Everything’s fine.

“If you guys get familiar with her scent, will you be able to tell it’s her, and not another vampire?”

Jake nodded. “It’s the same way with the Cullen’s.”

“Okay.” she looked down at Winnie. “They’re going to smell you now, okay?”

All of them were going to get closer?

Oh no.

Oh no.

Oh no.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” she shifted on her feet.

Maybe they wouldn’t have to get close?

Jacob moved closer to her and sniffed the top of her head.

Nope, they had to get close. Very close.

This was bad.

Every wolf stepping up to her was agony.

She could smell the blood pumping through them, not as intensely since they’d calmed down, but every step towards her made it worse.

By wolf four she could barely keep her mouth shut and her fangs hidden, and she wasn’t even close to being done.

Naturally, it was when Quill, the one who had gone out of his way to be nice to her, approached that she snapped.

She flashed her fangs and chomped on the air, Quill moving just in time.

“What the fuck!” Paul shouted.

Shit. shit!

She had to go.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm-" she bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

She flashed out of the house and into the woods, a faint ‘Winnie’ ringing in her ears as Bella called for her.

She crashed into a tree, and slumped against the forest floor.

She didn’t bother getting up.

She was useless.

Worthless.

These people offered her a home, and how did she repay them?

By trying to bite their friend.

She was dumb and stupid and a monster.

That’s what she was, wasn’t it?

A monster.

A damned dirty bloodsucker.

A soulless freak.

Shit.

Shit!

She wailed into the dirt of the forest floor.

Why couldn’t she be good?

Why couldn’t she just not eat people?

It was so easy to not do it, people managed not to all the time!

But because she was an abomination, she couldn’t.

Shit!

Her nose twitched, smelling someone, maybe a hiker.

She stilled.

Her nose.

That was the issue.

It smelled the blood, it told her to eat people.

If it wasn’t there…

She looked around.

There, a rock.

She picked it up.

One might not be enough, she was pretty durable.

She found multiple, all strong looking.

Then she got to work.

She bashed each rock against her nose until it shattered, and then picked up a new one.

By rock five it was starting to ache.

By rock twenty, it was agony.

If she could cry, she would have, but she just screamed and kept doing it.

Finally, with a sickening crack, it broke off.

And she desperately wished vampires could pass out.

It was hell. It hurt worse than anything.

Sure, her healing kicked in, but that flash of pain was enough to make her beg for death.

She called out to the trees for freedom from the horror she’d forced upon herself, but they didn’t respond.

 

Jacob found her, lying in the same spot, an hour later.

Gently, he took her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, the violent removal of body parts is one of my favourite things to force on my characters so uh be happy this is the first time you’ve seen it from me


	6. sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so uh my special interest just violently jumped from Twilight to Riverdale, but I felt bad just leaving it with no ending, so here's a rushed shitty one! all my love to people who made it this far, and all my apologies to those who wanted more

Bella paced the living room frantically.

The wolves had been sent home, and it was just her and the boys in the house while Jake searched for Winnie.

Fuck, she was so stupid.

Newborn vampire? House full of people? What had she been thinking?

She’d even seen the signs, all of Winnie’s little twitches, the way her expression tensed before she cleared it… fucking obviously she was uncomfortable!

Ashton and Charlie sat huddled on the couch.

“Ma?” Charlie called for her tentatively. “Is… is everything going to be okay?”

Bella sighed and forcefully twirled her hair between her fingers.

“I- I think so, bud. We’ve just got to get Winnie back, and sort out a plan. Fuck, I wish I could call Carlisle, he’d know what to do…”

“So why don’t you?” Ash asked.

Bella hesitated, remembering her last words to the Cullen’s.

“You know why, buddy. I told them to fuck off forever and stormed out of their house. That’s not the best terms to end on.”

“Yeah, but Carlisle cares about vampires, right?” Charlie pointed out. “I’m sure he’d help with Winnie.”

“He didn’t help with Bree.”

“Exactly.” Bella nodded. “Look, I’ll- I’ll do what I can. We’ll do what we can. And if worse comes to worse, then I’ll hunt Carlisle down.”

“Where do you think he is?”

“Well, they’re probably-” she cut herself off. “Fuck. I have no idea. They could be anywhere.”

She collapsed onto the couch beside her sons.

Ashton rested his head against her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, about what I said about Winnie. I didn’t mean it, not really. I hope she comes back.”

She kissed his head. “Me too, kiddo. Me too.”

Jake came in a little after that, Winnie in his arms.

“There you two are!” Bella shot off the couch. “What-” she sucked in a breath.

“What the fresh hell?” Ash asked, horrified.

Jake quietly asked the boys to get off the couch, and laid her down.

“Dad, dad what’s wrong with her?” Ash tugged on his father’s arm. “Dad, what happened?”

“I’m not sure.” he said dully. “I found her like this.”

“Is she, is she sleeping?” Charlie peered at her.

Jake shook his head. “No, vampires can’t sleep. I’m not- she’s not dead. I know that much.”

Bella didn’t move. She just stared at the gap in the girls face.

The skin was jagged, and grey. Almost like… crystal?

Yeah, Bella thought she remembered Edward mentioning something like that happening to the vampires bodies when they turned.

“Fuck, uh, okay. Can we get her attention?” Bella yanked on her hair.

Jake lightly patted her face, and then a little harder.

Winnie groaned.

“Alright, Jake, you did it.” she pulled him away. “Winnie, Winnie sweetie can you hear me? Are you okay?”

She curled in on herself and mumbled into the cushions.

“Let’s give her some space.” Bella decided. “She’s probably really overwhelmed right now.”

Everyone slowly left the living room, but Bella stayed beside Winnie.

She extended her hand.

“Are you okay, sweetie? Does it hurt?”

She nodded weakly.

“Who did this? The wolves didn’t sense anyone.”

Winnie didn’t answer her question, she just took Bella’s hand.

“Don’t wanna hurt no one.” she mumbled.

“I know, sweetie. And you won’t. We’re all tough cookies around here.”

Bella sat down, and Winnie laid her head on her lap.

“Don’t worry, sweety. I’m gonna make it all better. Promise.”

The Volturi, inevitably, found out about Winnie.

Bella, with her very persuasive trick of not being hurt by any vampire powers and having a whole pack of werewolves behind her, she convinced them to fuck off.

It was weird, growing older while Winnie always stayed the same, but they loved her.

She was their daughter, their sister.

She stayed with the family throughout the generations, spreading stories of Bella’s adventures, of Paul’s temper, Seth’s kindness.

And eventually, she met the Cullen’s. She made friends with Alice, she bonded with Jasper over the effort from switching from human blood to animal, despite them both being well adjusted, and Emmet liked playing baseball with her.

She never really spoke to Edward, but that was okay. He didn’t seem to mind.

It was sad, when her originally family died. Bella, then Jacob, then Charlie, then Ash.

It was still hard, losing her family every time she got it, but she adjusted.

She learned to love all of them, with all her heart.

She also learned to live without her nose, which was actually pretty easy.

Over all, Winnie led a good, happy, immortal life.

Good for her.


End file.
